Wymiana kulturowa
by alicemau
Summary: ...albo jak najechać obce państwo bez opuszczania Londynu. Tłumaczenie.


Tłumaczenie za zgodą.

Autorki: **Kryptaria, Mitaya**

u/3577846/Kryptaria

**Oryginał:** s/8284007/1/Cultural-Exchange-or-How-to-Invade-Ano ther-Nation

**Beta:** myszyna

* * *

Kiedy Sherlock wspomniał mimochodem „no cóż, to właściwie nie jest _do końca_ ambasada... będzie dobrze", John powinien był przypomnieć sobie, że ich definicje słowa „dobrze" są mocno niekompatybilne. A jednak nie usłyszał w tonie Sherlocka zapowiedzi potencjalnej katastrofy nawet wtedy, kiedy taksówka już zatrzymała się na poboczu: jak najbliżej adresu, który podał kierowcy John. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa kawałek byli zmuszeni przebyć piechotą, ale dzień był naprawdę piękny, nawet jeśli nieco wietrzny.

– Zaczekaj... co ty przed chwilą powiedziałeś? – zaczął John, ale Sherlock zdążył już wyskoczyć z taksówki. John zapłacił kierowcy i wygramolił się na zewnątrz, stając obok Sherlocka, który przyglądał się bramkom bezpieczeństwa jak zagadce, którą za chwilę będzie musiał rozwiązać. Najchętniej za pomocą ładunków wybuchowych. John wzdrygnął się, uświadamiając sobie, że zaczyna myśleć jak Sherlock: szaleństwo chyba jednak było zaraźliwe.

– Spokojnie, John. Sąd zakazał mi zbliżania się tylko do samej ambasady – oświadczył Sherlock swoim drugim-najbardziej-protekcjonalnym tonem. – Podlegające jej budynki to zupełnie inna kwestia.

– Masz _zakaz_ zbliżania się do ambasady amerykańskiej? I nie wpadło ci do głowy, żeby wspomnieć o tym trochę wcześniej?

– A po co? Nie idziemy na żadną oficjalną uroczystość. Idziemy na _grilla_ – stwierdził Sherlock, ostatnie słowo wypowiadając takim tonem, jakby oznaczało wyjątkowo obrzydliwą chorobę. Chociaż nie, obrzydliwe choroby najprawdopodobniej wzbudzały w nim cieplejsze uczucia.

– Czy chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego zakazano ci wstępu do ambasady amerykańskiej?

Sherlock odwrócił się tylko na tyle, żeby John miał dobry wgląd na jego ironiczny uśmieszek.

– Ty zapewne chcesz, ale wątpię, żeby twoją chęć podzielał strażnik, do którego właśnie się zbliżamy – zauważył lekkim tonem. – Portfel? – dodał, wyciągając znacząco rękę.

John chwilę stał w miejscu, obserwując, jak Sherlock rusza w stronę bramek. Detektyw miał na sobie markowe dżinsy, które kosztowały pewnie połowę pensji Johna i zwykłą szarą koszulkę, którą John wygrał dekadę temu w pokera – grając z dwoma facetami, którzy zaprosili ich na dzisiejszą imprezę. Żadnego garnituru, żadnych eleganckich koszul ani zamaszystych płaszczy. John mógłby pokochać londyńskie lato tylko dla tego widoku.

– Masz go w tylnej kieszeni – krzyknął w końcu, podbiegając, żeby nadążyć za Sherlockiem.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

– Wiem. Wyciągniesz go dla mnie?

– Nie zrezygnuję z imprezy tylko po to, żeby się z tobą pomacać w jakimś zaułku – oświadczył kategorycznie John, wyciągając z kieszeni własne dokumenty. – I błagam, powiedz mi, że zabrałeś jakiś dowód osobisty, który nie jest legitymacją Grega.

– Oczywiście. Za kogo ty mnie masz? – Sherlock westchnął z irytacją i sięgnął do kieszeni. John poczuł przelotny triumf. – Jak dobrze poszukam, może nawet znajdę jakiś z moim zdjęciem – dodał Sherlock, przeglądając zawartość portfela.

– Jeśli ten wieczór skończy się dla nas pobytem w więzieniu, wyprowadzam się od razu, jak nas wypuszczą. Przysięgam.

– Mycroft nigdy by na to nie pozwolił. Sam się przekonasz – zapewnił go Sherlock, po czym odwrócił się do strażnika ze swoim najlepszym promiennym uśmiechem. – Szczęśliwego Dnia Rewolucji!

_O Boże_, pomyślał John, _może od razu nas rozstrzelają._

* * *

Sherlock prowadził ich między budynkami niemal ściśle według instrukcji strażnika, jeśli nie liczyć kilku małych odstępstw z trasy dla zaspokojenia ciekawości. Na szczęście John był zbyt podekscytowany, żeby to zauważyć.

– No więc Ka-Dwanaście i Czołg podsadzili mnie tak, żebym mógł wspiąć się na mur i wtedy... Sherlock? Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

– Oczywiście – skłamał Sherlock. Na historyjce Johna przestał się skupiać już dawno, chociaż od czasu do czasu zerkał w jego stronę. Lubił go obserwować, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy John był taki szczęśliwy, z błyszczącymi oczami i szerokim uśmiechem; mógłby to robić godzinami. Właściwie już robił, chociaż nigdy w pełnym świetle, co teraz wydało mu się niedopuszczalnym przeoczeniem.

John wrócił do swojej opowieści, która miałaby pewnie więcej sensu, gdyby nie zawierała niczego nie wnoszących, przypadkowych słów. Kiedyś Sherlock natychmiast wszystko to by usunął, nie kłopocząc się przetwarzaniem; ale teraz, jako że była to opowieść _Johna_, każde słowo szło automatycznie do szufladki nigdy-nie-usuwać. Niektóre rzeczy były ważniejsze od oszczędzania pamięci.

Sherlock skręcił za róg i stanął jak wryty, dając sobie kilka sekund na przeanalizowanie rozgrywającego się przed nim chaosu. Na trawniku w masie wojskowych ubrań kłębiło się co najmniej pięćdziesiąt osób. Połowa facetów zdążyła już ściągnąć koszulki; w tłumie było trochę kobiet, ale – o dziwo – żadnych dzieci. Możliwe, że rodziny żołnierzy bawiły się gdzieś indziej. Dudniąca muzyka w ogóle nie zagłuszała ani krzyków, ani czegoś po drugiej stronie trawnika, co wyglądało na bójkę.

Sherlock i John zostali zauważeni natychmiast. Kilku mężczyzn krzyknęło głośno:

– Trzy-Ka!

John parsknął śmiechem podbiegł w ich stronę, zostawiając Sherlocka z tyłu. Holmes obserwował z lekkim oszołomieniem, jak mężczyźni klepią się na powitanie po plecach i nawołują znajomych.

Nigdy nie sądził, że John był _aż tak_ popularny – i na pewno nie wyobrażał sobie _tego_, dodał do siebie w myślach, kiedy jedna z kobiet zarzuciła Johnowi ramiona na szyję i obdarowała go głośnym, entuzjastycznym całusem. John, zamiast protestować, roześmiał się, objął ją w pasie i uniósł do góry.

Ktoś uderzył go mocno w ramię i Sherlock podskoczył, podrywając rękę w obronnym geście. Obrócił się akurat w momencie, w którym napastnik wykrzyknął:

– Spokojnie! Ty jesteś Holmes, co? – Uśmiechając się radośnie, mężczyzna (nieco po czterdziestce, włosy ciemne, krótko ostrzyżone, w Londynie od dłuższego czasu, obrączka nienoszona na służbie, ale teraz założona) wyciągnął w jego stronę butelkę piwa. – Uwielbiam twojego bloga!

Sherlock mógłby wtopić się w otoczenie – dla dobra spraw robił to mnóstwo razy, jednak zawsze miał przy tym bezpieczną warstwę ochronną fałszywej tożsamości. Tym razem niczego nie przygotował, bo nie spodziewał się... no cóż, _tego_. „Kilku znajomych z Afganistanu", powiedział mu John, ale to naprawdę przekraczało defnicję słowa „kilku", nawet jeśli wziąć pod uwagę indywidualne różnice w percepcji.

– Naprawdę tam byłeś, kiedy zamordowali tego aktora w „Kuli z aluminium"? – zapytał żołnierz, patrząc na Sherlocka wyczekująco.

– To nie jest _mój _blog – zaprotestował odruchowo Sherlock.

– No tak, dobra... ale przecież jest o tob...

– Czołg! – przerwał im prędko John, opuszczając na chwilę rozbawione towarzystwo. Uścisnął dłoń napastnikowi Sherlocka i przyjął od niego butelkę. – To mój partner. Sherlock, to jest Czołg... albo Joey, jak wolisz.

Oba imiona były okropne. Sherlock poddał się i niechętnie przyjął wyciągniętą dłoń, w duchu czując ulgę, że mężczyzna powstrzymał się od dziecinnego ściskania palców. Postanowił przy tym, że pierwszy i ostatni raz tego dnia podaje komukolwiek rękę. Młodsi Amerykanie na pewno byli mniej cywilizowani.

– Trzy-Ka, jak to tak? Ty z cywilem? – zażartował Joey, cały czas szeroko się uśmiechając.

– Nie nazwałbym Sherlocka cywilem. On po prostu nie musi najeżdżać obcych krajów, żeby wpaść w tarapaty... no, przynajmniej zazwyczaj.

Sherlock przetrwał jakoś torturę przyjacielskiej pogawędki, przywołującej wydarzenia, o których John nigdy mu nie wspominał. Zapamiętał każde słowo. Kiedy te męczarnie się skończą, będą musieli uciąć sobie dłuższą rozmowę; John najwyraźniej miał przed nim jakieś sekrety, co było absolutnie nie do zaakceptowania.

Jak tylko Joey zniknął w tłumie, Sherlock powtórzył:

– Trzy-Ka?

John przybrał interesujący odcień czerwieni i podjął kiepską próbę ukrycia tego za butelką piwa.

– Takie tam... no wiesz, przezwisko.

– Oczywiście, że to przezwisko. Skąd się wzięło? – zażądał Sherlock, węsząc kolejny nieznośny sekret.

John westchnął i zaczął kierować się w stronę wyglądającego na bójkę kłębowiska ciał.

– Najpierw nazywali mnie Watson-Trzy-Kontynenty, a potem skrócili do Trzy-Ka.

– Trzy kontynenty. Byłeś na więcej niż trzech kontynentach.

– Boże... – mruknął John, kręcąc głową. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie mógł zdecydować, czy jest bardziej zażenowany, czy zadowolony z siebie. – Miałem pewną... reputację. Kogoś, kto potrafi znaleźć sobie... towarzystwo w każdym miejscu na świecie.

– Wśród prostytutek?

– Nie! – John posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

– To była całkowicie logiczna hipoteza – obronił się Sherlock.

– Nigdy nie pła... nigdy nie _musiałem_ za to płacić – syknął John. – W tym rzecz. Inni płacili, ale ja... Boże, Sherlock, możesz przestać mordować mnie wzrokiem i dać sobie z tym spokój? – spytał, odwracając spojrzenie.

Jego uśmiech nie zniknął. No owszem, ukrył się gdzieś w głębi, ale _nie zniknął_. No tak – oczywiście, że nie byłby dumny z korzystania z usług prostytutek, to może zrobić każdy. Poza tym w Londynie nigdy nie wykazywał nimi zainteresowania, nawet jeśli wyjątkowo uprzejmie odnosił się do tych, które czasem musieli przesłuchiwać.

– Towarzystwo obu płci, jak rozumiem? – spytał Sherlock. Była to swego rodzaju oferta zawieszenia broni, mająca na celu uniknięcie potencjalnej sceny, która ściągnęłaby niechcianą publiczność.

John znowu wyszczerzył zęby.

– No pewnie. Po co się ograniczać? – Ściszył głos. – Trochę nieamerykańskie, ale u nas prawa zmieniły się już po dwutysięcznym.

– Jak dużo? I kto...

– Sherlock – przerwał mu John. – Nie mógłbyś zapytać mnie później? Obiecuję, że powiem ci wszystko, co chcesz wiedzieć.

Sherlock przełknął rozczarowanie i skinął głową, przestawiając się na obserwację Johna w nowym środowisku. Zachowywał się naprawdę zupełnie inaczej – był prawie tak zrelaksowany, jak w domu.

Może to i dobrze, że Sherlock zgodził się przyjść. W przeciwnym razie musiałby wślizgnąć się do środka i obserwować Johna z dystansu, a naprawdę wolałby uniknąć całej tej nudy odsiadywania doby w areszcie.

* * *

John nie miał zamiaru pić, ale pierwsze piwo było właściwie koniecznością medyczną: miało złagodzić stres, który dopadał go za każdym razem, kiedy zastanawiał się, czy wzięcie ze sobą Sherlocka było dobrym pomysłem. W końcu dał się wciągnąć w mecz futbolowy, mając nadzieję, że wystarczająco dobrze pamięta zasady. Było to jedyne towarzystwo, w którym nie musiał krępować się ściągania koszulki i odsłaniania blizny, która bezpowrotnie zakończyła jego wojskową karierę.

Bieganie za Sherlockiem po Londynie zdziałało cuda z kondycją Johna, nie wspominając o oszczędzeniu paru funtów na karcie do siłowni. Siłowo nie mógł się równać z większymi zawodnikami, ale szybko biegał i całkiem przyzwoicie rzucał piłką. Poza tym gra była towarzyska, a murawa znacznie bardziej miękka od żwiru, na którym dawno temu uczył się grać, więc kiedy wylądował na ziemi powalony przez kogoś z przeciwnej drużyny, nie bolało to nawet w połowie tak bardzo, jak się spodziewał.

Dał się postawić na nogi akurat żeby zobaczyć, jak dwóch zawodników z przeciwnej drużyny – w koszulkach – nagabuje Sherlocka.

– No dalej, stary, akurat jednego nam brakuje!

Pierwszą reakcją Johna było przerażenie, drugą – odruch, żeby podbiec i uratować Sherlocka z opresji. Jednak jakaś sadystyczna strona jego osobowości kazała mu zamilknąć i wyszczerzyć do siebie zęby. Podbiegł do swojej drużyny.

– Kim jest ten wysoki chudzielec? – zapytał McCord. – Przyszedł z tobą, co nie?

– Tak. Wątpię, żeby kiedykolwiek _widział_ futbol – stwierdził John. – Trzymajcie się z dala, ja się nim zajmę.

McCord posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie.

– Ehe...

– Judo, elementy kravmagi i boksu – wyjaśnił John, powstrzymując uśmiech na widok zaskoczenia na twarzy McCorda. – Wiem, jak się nim zająć i nie zrobić krzywdy _sobie_.

– Serio? – spytał sceptycznie McCord. – Ale przecież on jest taki jakby... no wiesz... _gejowy_.

– Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłem – skłamał John, patrząc jak Sherlock pozwala się zaciągnąć na boisko.

* * *

O dyscyplinie zwanej _football_ Sherlock wiedział dokładnie tyle, ile było mu kiedyś potrzeba, by rozwiązać sprawę ustawianych meczów. Jego wiedza nie obejmowała piłki, która byłaby podłużna, a nie okrągła, brązowa, a nie czarno-biała i łapana w ręce, a nie kopana. Poza tym wcześniej nie obserwował _gry_ – obserwował _Johna_, więc zasady rozgrywki nadal były dla niego tajemnicą.

Porady „kolegów z drużyny" („Piłka idzie tam, a ty masz pilnować, żeby nie poszła tutaj") oczywiście okazały się bardziej niż bezużyteczne.

Zabrzmiał jakiś nieokreślony sygnał i wszyscy zawodnicy się rozbiegli, a Sherlock natychmiast dostrzegł wzorzec. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, _dlaczego_, ale przynajmniej wiedział teraz, _dokąd_. Wiedziała też przeciwna drużyna, a Sherlock prawie przeoczył koniec rundy, bo jego uwagę odwrócił John, powalający kogoś z impetem na murawę. Była to niemal identyczna szarża, jak ta, którą kiedyś powalił dilera narkotyków uzbrojonego w nóż.

A zatem. Piłka szła w tę stronę, a tamtych dwóch będzie próbowało udać, co? Podanie? Tak to się nazywało? Więc jeśli Sherlock zostanie tutaj, uda mu się wyminąć tych dwóch, a wtedy będzie miał możliwość pozbycia się tego tam miotacza-łapacza.

Ktoś krzyknął trzy niezrozumiałe słowa, które musiały być sygnałem do ruszenia się. Sherlock postał jeszcze przez chwilę, czekając, aż Mięśniak Pierwszy obok niego przewróci Brutala Drugiego przed nim, po czym wślizgnął się w powstałą lukę. Teraz fałszywe podanie, a on powinien ruszyć w stronę...

Myśl bezpowrotnie uciekła, kiedy rzuciło się na niego osiemdziesiąt kilo wojskowego lekarza. Sherlock odruchowo przygotował się na to, żeby obrócić napastnika, po czym uświadomił sobie, że już jest na górze – nie w pozycji do obracania kogokolwiek. W każdym razie nie w ubraniach.

John uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie.

– Nie mogę ci pozwolić na myślenie podczas gry – oświadczył. – Jesteś na to zbyt przebiegły.

Sherlock obrzucił go morderczym spojrzeniem.

– Jesteś w przeciwnej drużynie – przypomniał mu. – A ja nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, żebyś pokonał mnie w czymś tak nudnym i plebejskim jak futbol. – Spróbował zwęzić powieki jeszcze bardziej morderczo, ale doszedł do wniosku, że w ogóle przestałby wtedy widzieć.

– Ej, wy tam, przestańcie się macać i wracajcie do gry – krzyknął żołnierz, ten o wyglądzie czołgu... a nie, to było jego imię. Kto chciałby się nazywać po czymś, co jest małe, krępe... _Och._ Sherlock niechętnie przyjął wyciągniętą dłoń i podniósł się z murawy.

– Będę miał na ciebie oko – poinformował Johna, który tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej i zerwał na nogi z taką energią, jakby nie wiedział nawet, co to takiego kuśtykanie. Co w sumie wynagrodziło Sherlockowi całe to futbolowe upokorzenie.

* * *

Dwie godziny później wszystko nadal szło zdumiewająco dobrze. Sherlock wyraźnie się zrelaksował (najprawdopodobniej w efekcie siłowania się z Johnem przez czterdzieści pięć minut): zaczął nawet objaśniać ludziom sprawy z johnowego bloga, i nie brzmiał przy tym jak złośliwy dupek. Więc kiedy Johnowi zaproponowano rundkę po barakach (z zaznaczeniem, że jest dostępny całkiem niezły stół do bilarda), uznał, że sytuacja jest na tyle bezpieczna, by przyjąć propozycję.

– No to opowiadaj – zagadnął Nie-Tak-Szybko, kiedy czekali z Johnem na zwolnienie stołu. – Jak ci się żyje w mieście? Pracujesz gdzieś?

– Trochę dorabiam w lokalnej klinice – wyjaśnił John, przyjmując od niego butelkę piwa. – Ale głównie biegam za Sherlockiem po mieście i pilnuję, żeby go nikt nie zabił. I mnie przy okazji.

– I jak ci idzie?

– Słabo. – John wyszczerzył zęby. – Nikt mnie jeszcze nie postrzelił, ale bynajmniej nie dlatego, że trzymam się z dala od kłopotów.

– Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że ten twój blog to wszystko prawda?

– Jak do tej pory: każde słowo. Jest tam trochę naszych spraw i trochę konsultacji dla policji, a tych drugich nie mogę udostępniać, dopóki nie zapadnie wyrok. Zakładając oczywiście, że delikwent dożyje sprawy sądowej.

– Mam rozumieć, że zdarza wam się nie dostarczyć ich w całości?

– No wiesz, różnie to bywa...

Żołnierz prychnął.

– Taaa... – zamyślił się, wyraźnie wracając do czegoś myślami. – Taa, różnie to bywa. – Otrząsnął się. – Ale stary, to jest _Londyn_! Jak ci nie wstyd, zabijać tych wszystkich biednych, niewinnych przestępców?

– Jeśli to cię pocieszy, giną głównie wtedy, kiedy obracamy ich własne plany przeciwko nim. Sam wiesz, kto mieczem wojuje... chociaż ostatnim razem to była balista.

– _Że co?_

– Wyobraź sobie taką bardzo dużą kuszę...

– Pierdolisz.

– Tego delikwenta faktycznie nie udało nam się dostarczyć w całości. Mogę ci pokazać zdjęcia.

Nie-Tak-Szybko spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Myślisz, że nie wiem, co to Photoshop? Stawiam dwadzieścia dolców, że pierdolisz.

John wyszczerzył zęby.

– Wchodzę – powiedział, zastanawiając się mimochodem, czy uda mu się zdobyć zdjęcia legalnie, czy będzie musiał poprosić Sherlocka o podwędzenie ich z Yardu.

Choć John preferował grę w rzutki (na tyle mobilne, że niektórzy żołnierze praktycznie zawsze mieli ze sobą plansze), w bilardzie też był całkiem niezły. Zdecydował się nawet założyć, po tym, jak ustalili już kurs wymiany walut. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tęsknił za takimi rozrywkami. Łatwo było o tym zapomnieć, mieszkając na co dzień z Sherlockiem Holmesem.

Barber i Kassie cały czas grali, przy czym Kassie bezpardonowo oszukiwała, depcząc Barberowi po stopach. Ignorowała też sugestie, żeby przyspieszyć trochę grę i zwolnić stół dla następnych w kolejce.

John sączył trzecią butelkę piwa, czekając cierpliwie na swoją kolej i słuchając jakiejś kompletnie nieprawdopodobnej historyjki, obejmującej śpiewanie „Papa Don't Preach" na biurku kierownika departamentu i wykroczenia z użyciem latarki i trzech rolek taśmy, kiedy z daleka rozległo się ciche _woosh_ – dźwięk przez wszystkich obecnych rozpoznawalny w mgnieniu oka.

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu zastygli, po czym jak na komendę rzucili się do drzwi. John podążył za nimi, w pełni wykorzystując swój niski wzrost i zwinność, w głowie mając tylko jedno: jeśli gdzieś w pobliżu nastąpiła eksplozja, _na pewno_ miał z nią coś wspólnego Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

– Jakim cudem to ma odnieść skutek? – zapytał Sherlock, zapominając chwilowo, że rozmawia z kimś o pseudonimie Ka-Dwanaście.

Żołnierz wyszczerzył do niego radośnie zęby, nie przestając wachlować koszulą kupki żarzących się słabo węgli.

– Stary, to jest sztuka. Trzeba być cierpliwym.

_Sztuka_, pomyślał pogardliwie Sherlock, kończąc piwo. Trzecie z kolei, co nie było dla niego normalne, ale pomagało mu wtopić się w otoczenie. Drugie nie smakowało nawet w połowie tak paskudnie jak pierwsze, a trzecie okazało się niemal smaczne, więc nie było najgorzej.

Okrążył grilla, oglądając go od każdej strony. Żadnej automatycznej kontroli płomienia, żadnego wskaźnika temperatury. Zwykłe prymitywne palenisko z zawieszonym nad nim rusztem.

_Przynajmniej Anglicy wiedzą, jak się produkuje takie urządzenia,_ pomyślał. Prawie poczuł ukłucie patriotycznej dumy, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że Mycroft by to pochwalił. Zamiast tego zdecydował się pomóc.

Udało mu się – sposobem kameleona – wtopić się w otoczenie na tyle, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Nie miał wątpliwości, że w normalnych warunkach żołnierze bez trudu rozpoznają się nawzajem, ale aktualnie trwało w najlepsze kilka różnych imprez, goście krążyli po całej okolicy, a Sherlock mógł bez trudu wślizgnąć się do jednego z pobliskich budynków.

Nikt nigdy nie kłopocze się zamykaniem na klucz pomieszczeń dla ekip porządkowych, a Amerykanie nie różnili się pod tym względem od innych. Co prawda magazyn z bronią dostarczyłby bardziej przydatnych materiałów – zastosowanie prochu strzelniczego pomogłoby bez problemu rozpalić większość popularnych substancji – jednak po paru ulepszeniach znaleziony w schowku odkurzacz też mógł się nadać.

Kiedy Sherlock wrócił pół godziny później, Ka-Dwanaście nadal nie zrobił postępów. Pewnie dlatego, że już go nie było. Porzucone węgielki dopalały się smętnie, pokrywając żar popiołem. Sherlock chwycił szczypce, zrzucił z grilla rożen i zajął się wprowadzaniem ulepszeń.

– Co robisz? – zagadnął go ktoś, podchodząc, żeby popatrzeć.

– Wymuszony obieg tlenu – wyjaśnił rzeczowo Sherlock. A potem, ponieważ był przyzwyczajony do ludzi, którzy nie nadążali za jego tokiem rozumowania, dodał: – instalując dmuchawę, która wtłoczy większą ilość tlenu na powierzchnię spalania, można przyspieszyć zarówno rozżarzenie węgli, jak i rozchodzenie się ognia po całej dostępnej powierzchni. Chyba, że wolisz poczekać na swoje _burgery_ jeszcze parę godzin – prychnął, wzdrygając się lekko.

Zamiast się obrazić, ktokolwiek-to-był poklepał go po ramieniu, wzbijając w powietrze tuman kurzu z oblepionej ziemią koszulki.

– Zajebiście, stary!

_Owszem_, pomyślał Sherlock.

– Znajdź mi przedłużacz z osobnym wyłącznikiem – polecił. – Wprowadziłem ulepszenia w silniku odkurzacza. – Zastanowił się, gdzie mógłby znaleźć metalową rurkę. Przy takiej temperaturze, jaką miał zamiar osiągnąć, plastik z pewnością się stopi.

Jak się okazało, nie musiał szukać. Najwyraźniej widok Sherlocka grzebiącego przy zimnym grillu z rozebranym odkurzaczem i śrubokrętem wystarczył, by przyciągnąć pokaźną grupę pomocników, gotowych przynieść wszystko, czego potrzebował. Większość okazała się też całkiem pomysłowa. Właśnie czekał na powrót w miarę inteligentnego na oko faceta, który twierdził, że wie, gdzie znaleźć drut i kombinerki, kiedy przykucnął obok niego jakiś _olbrzymi_, szeroko uśmiechnięty _idiota_.

Sherlock był w potrzasku. Teoretycznie mógł wydostać się, przechodząc _nad_ grillem, ale musiałby w tym celu wyjąć z ust śrubokręt i zostawić druty, które dopiero co skończył skrupulatnie rozdzielać. Uśmiech wielkoluda nie wydawał się zwiastować bezpośredniego niebezpieczeństwa, więc Sherlock postanowił zostać tam, gdzie był. Uszczerbki na zdrowiu psychicznym mógł jakoś znieść.

– Włosy ci zasłaniają – zagrzmiał olbrzym, a Sherlock dostrzegł w jego wielkich łapskach kawałek materiału. Materiał zbliżył się do jego twarzy, a Sherlock zastanowił się mimochodem, czy epitafium „zginął z rąk łagodnego olbrzyma" spodobałoby się Johnowi. Potem jednak szmatka przesunęła się wyżej, a olbrzym odgarnął nią grzywkę Sherlocka i zawiązał chustkę z tyłu na supeł. – No! – stwierdził zadowolony z siebie, po czym wstał i odsunął się.

Sherlock uniósł dłoń i zerknął na wolny koniec materiału zawiązanego na swojej głowie. Faktycznie przydał się w odgarnięciu włosów z oczu. _Czerwony, biały i niebieski_, pomyślał, _ale są też gwiazdy, co oznacza, że to ich flaga, a nie nasza._ John uznałby to za zabawne.

No cóż. Widać nawet najwięksi idioci mogli się czasem na coś przydać. A w międzyczasie zdążył też wrócić facet od drutów i kombinerek.

Wreszcie Sherlock uznał, że sprzęt jest gotowy do wypróbowania w praktyce.

Włączył odkurzacz i obserwował, jak węgielki zaczynają się tlić. O wiele za wolno.

– Potrzebujemy dodatkowego źródła ognia – oświadczył.

– Gaz z zapalniczki?

Sherlock potrząsnął głową, ignorując podsuniętą zapalniczkę.

– Nie, nie, to wiele za mało. Benzyna powinna się nadać, chociaż przydałoby się coś lotniejszego. Wątpię, żebyście mieli gdzieś tutaj ciekły tlen?

W grupie żołnierzy zapadła cisza.

– W sensie że paliwo rakietowe? – zapytał któryś z nich. – Nie, chyba nie.

– W takim razie benzyna – zadecydował Sherlock, ponaglając ich ruchem dłoni. Uklęknął na ziemi, zastanawiając się, co mógłby zrobić, żeby przyspieszyć przepływ powietrza. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego żaden z żołnierzy nie wpadł dotychczas na patent urządzenia do rozpalania grilla. Nie powinni być przypadkiem ekspertami od rozwiązywania problemów?

Po dziesięciu minutach wróciło dwóch żołnierzy, niosąc kanistry z benzyną. Sherlock kazał im wylać paliwo prosto na węgielki (które, niestety, zdążyły w międzyczasie wygasnąć), po czym włączył odkurzacz i powąchał benzynę, której opary uniosły się w powietrze. Całkiem przyzwoita jakość, chociaż przydałoby się więcej oktanów.

Sherlock sięgnął do paczki z podpałką i ostrożnie dosypał garść do grilla, tworząc z jednej strony niewielką piramidkę, tuż nad warstwą benzyny.

Ludzie zaczęli się odsuwać, w ten sam fascynujący sposób, w jaki poruszają się tłumy, w tempie uzależnionym od poziomu upojenia poszczególnych osób. Sherlock odszukał wzrokiem najbardziej pijanych – wciąż stojących na wyciągnięcie ręki – i podkradł jednemu z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. John by tego nie pochwalił, ale przecież mały dymek nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodził. A poza tym, Sherlock pomagał przecież jego przyjaciołom.

Tak czy inaczej, rozważnie cofnął się o kilka kroków, po czym wyciągnął dłoń.

– Zapalniczka – zażądał, nie odrywając wzroku od grilla. Wyglądał trochę chwiejnie. Jednak trójnożny sprzęt był zaskakująco stabilny, co wydawało się nielogiczne: niby im więcej nóg, tym lepiej, a jednak trójnogi były mniej skłonne do przewracania się, niż możnaby przypuszczać.

Ktoś włożył mu do ręki zapalniczkę.

Sherlock przypalił papierosa, zaciągnął się i przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się płynącą w krwiobiegu nikotyną. Prawie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak substancje sączą się przez jego arterie, prosto do mózgu, natychmiast wyostrzając myśli.

Odrzucił zapalniczkę na bok i wyjął papierosa z ust. Jakiś cichy głosik w tyle głowy podpowiadał mu, że być może nie jest to najlepszy pomysł.

_Nonsens_, odpowiedział głosikowi Sherlock. _To _mój_ pomysł. Wszystkie moje pomysły są dobre._

Uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko i wycelował papierosem w piramidkę podpałek ułożonych nad warstwą benzyny, obliczając trajektorię lotu zgodnie z prędkością powietrza i prądami powodowanymi przez odkurzacz. Papieros upadł, odbił się...

...i eksplodował.

* * *

– Sir. Zdarzył się mały wypadek.

Mycroft westchnął dyskretnie. Czyż nie było to najbardziej irytujące zdanie w całym języku angielskim? Brzmiało tak niewinnie, tak nieszkodliwie, a zawsze oznaczało dodatkową pracę, której przy odrobinie wysiłku można było uniknąć.

Przeprosił zebranych przy stole dyplomatów i podążył za asystentką, wychodząc z jadalni. Na szczęście spotkanie było na tyle nieformalne, że mógł sobie pozwolić na krótką przerwę.

Kiedy wyszli na korytarz, Mycroft wygładził kamizelkę i zapytał cicho:

– Co się stało?

– Kilka godzin temu zarejestrowano obecność pańskiego brata na terenie ambasady Stanów Zjednoczonych, sir. Biorąc pod uwagę, że wciąż obowiązuje go zakaz, uznano to za błąd systemu.

– Doprawdy? – odparł Mycroft, czując ciarki na plecach.

– Jednak sześć minut temu otrzymaliśmy informację o eksplozji na terenach baraków Korpusu Piechoty Morskiej Stanów Zjednoczonych. Priorytet drugiego stopnia, sir.

– _Drugiego _stopnia? – powtórzył ostro Mycroft. Nie słyszał o eksplozji o priorytecie niższym niż pierwszy od... właściwie nigdy, odkąd pracował dla rządu.

– Tak jest, sir. Najwyraźniej wybuch był związany z... eee... _grillem_ – wyjaśniła asystentka, odczytując informacje prosto z ekranu BlackBerry.

– I co ma z tym wspólnego mój brat? – zapytał podejrzliwie Mycroft.

– Automatyczna analiza listy gości wpuszczonych dzisiaj na teren ambasady wykazała, że jest wśród nich doktor Watson. Możemy w związku z tym założyć, że rejestracja nazwiska pańskiego brata nie była jednak błędem systemu.

Mycroft wbił w nią spojrzenie.

Asystentka przestała stukać w klawiaturę BlackBerry i odpowiedziała tym samym. Zapadła cisza.

– Rozumiem. – Mycroft zmusił swój umysł do współpracy. Nie było żadnego, absolutnie _żadnego_ akceptowalnego wyjaśnienia tej sytuacji.

BlackBerry zawibrował.

– Sir, dowódca amerykańskich sił zbrojnych wydał rozkaz zatrzymania pańskiego brata – przeczytała asystentka.

Mycroft nagle poczuł przemożną chęć, by nie reagować i pozwolić Sherlockowi na odbycie kary, na którą niewątpliwie sobie zasłużył. Potem przed oczami stanęła mu Mamusia i jej reakcja na wieść, że Sherlock siedzi w _amerykańskim _więzieniu.

Skinął głową i odwrócił się na pięcie, przygotowany na to, by poprosić o prywatną wizytę u amerykańskiego ambasadora. Nie opłacało się załatwiać tej sprawy z kimkolwiek niższym rangą.

Nagle do głowy przyszło mu coś znacznie gorszego od wizji wściekłej Mamusi. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, oglądając gwałtownie przez ramię.

– A gdzie – zaczął, dumny z faktu, że jego głos nie zadrżał – jest doktor Watson?

* * *

Sherlock skubał palcami poprzyklejane do twarzy plastry, zastanawiając się usilnie, jakim cudem mógł tak bardzo pomylić się w obliczeniach. Z brwi pozostały mu smętne, zwęglone resztki, a jedynym, co przed podobnym losem uratowało jego włosy, była zawiązana przez olbrzyma chustka. Jego ramiona nigdy nie były szczególnie owłosione, ale aktualnie wyglądały tak, jakby dopiero co wydepilował je woskiem. Nie wspominając o tym, że piekły go i ręce, i twarz, zwiastując wspaniałe oparzenia.

Nadal czuł dzwonienie w uszach. Kula ognia była doprawdy spektakularna – benzyna najwyraźniej miała więcej oktanów, niż sądził. Mógł ją najpierw posmakować, zamiast opierać się tylko na zapachu.

Jakby tego było mało, nie miał pojęcia, dokąd poszedł John, zamknięto go w małym, ciasnym pokoiku i nikt nie odpowiadał na pytania, które wykrzykiwał przez drzwi. I wprawdzie nadal miał przy sobie paczkę papierosów, ale żadnej zapalniczki.

John był tutaj wcześniej. Sherlock pamiętał jak przez mgłę, że doktor oglądał jego twarz z każdej strony, mówiąc „No cóż, ludzie mają różne sposoby na opaleniznę. Nie wystarczyło ci nie używać kremu z filtrem?". Słowa miały być żartobliwe, ale w głosie Johna było słychać lekki niepokój, co oznaczało, że Sherlock znowu naraził się na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo.

Ale teraz John gdzieś zniknął, a Sherlocka zaciągnięto tutaj, zapewniono podstawową opiekę medyczną (zakończoną przedwcześnie, kiedy zaczął obrażać faceta z apteczką) i kazano czekać. Grill nie wyrządził _aż tylu_ szkód, przewracając się na odkurzacz (a przynajmniej przypuszczał, że tak właśnie się stało; kule ognia miały to do siebie, że trochę oślepiały obserwatorów) i Sherlock był przekonany, że w eksplozji nikt nie został ranny.

Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, Sherlock zerwał się na równe nogi.

– John...

– Nawet nie zaczynaj – przerwał mu ze złością John. – Myślałem, że to był _wypadek_!

– Oczywiście, że to był wypadek. Źle policzyłem...

– _Co zrobiłeś?_

Sherlock nigdy nie należał do osób, które łatwo ulegają emocjom. Strach był prymitywnym, zwierzęcym odruchem, kompletnie nie na miejscu w jego logicznym, uporządkowanym... uderzył biodrem o kant stołu, kiedy John ruszył w jego stronę.

– John, chciałem tylko _pomóc_...

– Pomóc! _Pomóc_! Spowodowałeś eksplozję na obcej ziemi!

– Mówisz tak, jakbyś ty nigdy tego nie zrobił!

– _Sherlock_ – warknął ostrzegawczo John.

– Panowie!

Był to pierwszy – i niewykluczone, że ostatni raz w życiu Sherlocka, kiedy poczuł prawdziwą ulgę, słysząc głos swojego brata. Mycroft stał w progu, obrzucając ich surowym spojrzeniem.

– Mój drogi braciszku, czy naprawdę nie możesz iść na zwykłe _barbecue_, nie wywołując przy tym konfliktu międzynarodowego?

Sherlock opadł na krzesło i wbił wzrok w plastikowy stół, krzyżując ramiona na przypalonym t-shircie.

– Już się dobrałeś do szwedzkiego stołu, Mycroft?

Mycroft tylko westchnął w odpowiedzi, po czym przeniósł surowe spojrzenie na Johna.

Nie, żeby John miał zamiar znosić takie traktowanie ze strony któregokolwiek z braci Holmes. Odpowiedział tym samym morderczym wzrokiem, który minutę wcześniej sprawił, że Sherlock rozbił sobie biodro. Detektyw nawet nie próbował ukryć złośliwego uśmieszku, kiedy Mycroft odruchowo cofnął się o krok.

– Nawet nie próbuj – ostrzegł go John. – Nawet nie _myśl_ o tym, żeby mieć pretensje _do mnie_. Nie jestem jego niańką.

– Drogi doktorze, nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy – odparł natychmiast Mycroft, mistrz wykręcania się z każdej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. – Obaj zapewne będziecie szczęśliwi słysząc, że Amerykanie zgodzili się przymknąć oko na ten niewielki _incydent_. Czyż to nie dobra wiadomość? – Uśmiechnął się protekcjonalnie, przyjmując pozę anioła stróża, który zstąpił z niebios, by ich uratować.

– Wybieram więzienie – oznajmił Sherlock.

– _Obaj_ bardzo dziękujemy – warknął John tonem, który sugerował wszystko poza wdzięcznością. Co prawda wściekłe spojrzenie kierował raczej w stronę Sherlocka.

– Cudownie – stwierdził Mycroft. – Poproszono was oczywiście o niezwłoczne opuszczenie terenu ambasady. Och, i Sherlock: obawiam się, że twój szlaban został przedłużony.

Sherlock – z twarzą już zaróżowioną od poparzeń – podniósł się z krzesła, spiorunował Mycrofta wzrokiem spod nadpalonych brwi i zerwał z głowy chustę z amerykańską flagą, która ocaliła mu czuprynę.

– John, idziemy – oświadczył z godnością.

John wziął głęboki oddech.

– Dzięki, Mycroft – powiedział, nadal ze śladem złości w głosie, po czym ruszył za Sherlockiem.

* * *

John już nigdy w życiu nie będzie mógł spojrzeć w oczy kumplom z wojska. Skończyły się wypady na piwo i wycieczki do Stanów. W ciągu czterech godzin Sherlockowi udało się spowodować katastrofę, o której pewnie zdążył się dowiedzieć sam amerykański ambasador. Czy tam ambasadorka. John miał to gdzieś.

Jakby tego było mało, okazało się, że zorganizowano całą eskortę, żeby wyprowadzić jego i Sherlocka z terenu ambasady. Dzięki Bogu, nikogo w niej nie rozpoznawał. To chyba przelałoby czarę goryczy – nie, żeby już teraz nie miał ochoty przywalić Sherlockowi.

– Jak ci się udało... – przerwał sam sobie i ograniczył się do posłania Sherlockowi wściekłego spojrzenia. – Nieważne. Po prostu nigdy więcej nawet o tym _nie myśl_.

Sherlock prychnął. Pomimo osmolonej twarzy i braku brwi zachowywał się tak, jakby ich eskorta była kompanią honorową.

– Zdążyłem już ustalić, w których obliczeniach zrobiłem błąd.

John zacisnął zęby i postanowił w duchu, że schowa przed Sherlockiem nawet patelnie. A brykiet trafia na tę samą czarną listę, na której są już materiały radioaktywne i broń biologiczna.

Jego uwagę odwrócił nagły hałas, i w pierwszym odruchu zastanowił się, kiedy Sherlock miał _czas_, żeby zepsuć coś jeszcze. Strażnicy jednak wprowadzili ich do wartowni, zanim John zdążył ustalić, co właściwie usłyszał. Mieli do podpisania jeszcze jeden papier, jako dodatek do tych, które przyniósł Mycroft: „Potwierdzenie niedopuszczalności" czy „niepożądalności", czy jak to tam brzmiało, służące jako deklaracja świadomości, że jest niemile widziany na wszystkich należących do USA terenach dyplomatycznych w Londynie. A może na całym świecie. Zastanowił się mimochodem, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie mógł odwiedzić Stany.

Prowadzono ich teraz przez budynek. Wartownie zawsze miały te wspaniałe okna, które pozwalały spoglądać na zewnątrz, ale nie do środka, ale aktualnie nie było przez nie widać zupełnie nic. Na dworze, tuż za szybą, kłębił się pokaźny tłum ludzi i pierwszą myślą Johna było podejrzenie, że do tego wszystkiego spowodowali jeszcze zamieszki.

Zostali bezceremonialnie wyrzuceni za drzwi. Zanim John zdążył zrozumieć, co się właściwie dzieje, połowa jego znajomych z Korpusu Piechoty Morskiej Stanów Zjednoczonych rzuciła się na Sherlocka, klepiąc go po plecach i dopytując, _jak tego dokonał_ i _czy może ich nauczyć_. Szum tłumu stopniowo narastał, a John ze zdumieniem usłyszał, że żołnierze skandują: _Holmes! Holmes!_

John obserwował to ze zgrozą, czekając, aż Sherlock wyrwie się z tłumu, rzuci parę obraźliwych komentarzy i przegoni całe towarzystwo.

Tym, czego kompletnie nie spodziewał się zobaczyć, była odmalowana na twarzy Sherlocka czysta _radość_. Tak szeroki i szczery uśmiech John widział u niego wcześniej dosłownie kilka razy, i to zawsze wtedy, kiedy byli sami.

– A widzisz? – stwierdził z zachwytem Sherlock, odwracając się do Johna. – Mówiłem, że twoi znajomi mnie polubią!

**Koniec**


End file.
